


Breaking up and making up

by ampossible013



Series: A Song for Two [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idiot! Taka and Toru, M/M, Making Up, Oblivious! Taka and Toru, Sadness, Soulmates, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampossible013/pseuds/ampossible013
Summary: No relationships are perfect. If you find yourself fighting with your partner more often than usual, it's completely normal. Small fights are normal, but big ones can either make or break a relationship.In this interview Taka and Toru will be recounting one of their biggest fights they had as a couple. Despite having a strong relationship from the beginning to the end they did went through heartbreaks like many others couples did. We sincerely express our gratitude for their courage to reveal this real-life story of them.





	Breaking up and making up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalsyndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/gifts).



> I have been planning this story for a long time but didn't have the time to write it cause I know it will be a very long one.
> 
> Events of this story are mostly made up and are not based on any facts.

Taka:

Opening up is not a difficult thing to do when it comes to opening up to your loved one. But to be frank I struggled a lot in telling my partner my true feelings regarding this story.

 

It has been a fear that is inside me, that we should not bring up any of our not-so-good or very bad incidents that happened before us cause it's sensitive to me. This has been something that we never talked about ever since we got back together, which was 11 years ago.

 

When we knew that we will be interviewed about our relationship, Toru did asked me about telling this story in front of the viewers, because that's one of the significant events in our relationship that made us learnt so much and grew so much as a couple. We did spoke to each other about this and I did told him I was afraid about the things that will happen to us if we disclose this story. He told me not to worry about that so much. And before the interview I did requested to let Toru sit beside me while we talk about this, cause it makes me feel more secure and comfortable talking about this with him by my side.

 

Toru:

Taka did told me that he was unwilling to tell this story in front of the camera. But I encouraged him and told him we'll do this together. I understand the way he feels because sometimes it's hard to show the scars in your relationship; though at the same time you have to face them cause that's what makes our relationship even stronger than ever. I can foresee this breakup, 11 years ago, to be a permanent one if some events in our life did not happen.

 

Taka:

Shall we begin now, baby?

 

Toru:

Yeah okay.

 

Taka:

You start.

 

Toru:

Just as many fans would want to know, I did caused a scandal with a girl back in 2014 when we were touring Europe. I knew her in one of the parties I went, she was only 14 back then. We went drinking with a few of her friends one night, I believe we both got a bit tipsy but at the same time she started being affectionate towards me. She started touching me, clinging on me, holding my hand and even took pictures of it. I have to admit I was not that uncomfortable towards it compared to other girls doing what she did towards me. I guess it showed in my facial expression then the drama happened…

 

I actually believed that she liked me at that time, which explains why she was being affectionate towards me. She was trying to flirt with me. I didn't 'like' her back then, I treat her as a friend, but in particular I didn't hate her as well. It was confusing.

 

Taka:

Well she is pretty as well, I won't be surprised if Toru fell for her.

 

Toru:  
I didn't fall for her, never once, but I was confused. Cause at the same time my relationship with Taka was stormy. That was a year since we officially started dating, and as you know, there are always times where couples fall out of love towards each other, and I believe that was the time where we both grew out of our relationship. Taka's mood swings were bad, his temper got so much worse; he pisses off at small matters. While at the same time I seemed to not give Taka as much company as I did when we just started, partly because of his temper I realized that I was the one tolerating him all the time and I was really tired.

 

It was so sad, I have to say. Cause when we started that person is perfect to you but when you date each other for a longer time you'll see that person's flaws and the worst thing is you'll start getting petty about it. I guess that was what I was going through that time.

 

Taka:

I can understand how Toru was feeling, cause back then I felt the same, but back then I didn't understand what he was going through and I didn't know what I was going through. Toru has been neglecting me for a while, one of the reason you can say we were busy and we had different things to do apart from touring and making music. We didn't have dinner together for a while, we didn't hang out together outside tour. Plus we were not living together at that time so we grew apart further. We still text and call each other whenever we are unable to see each other face-to-face but that doesn't feel the same.

 

While after Toru met that girl he seemed to find comfort with her company again.

 

Toru:

Taka got really jealous when he knows about it.

 

Taka:

I did… it was so funny you know, you were drifting away from that person but at the same time you get jealous when you see him hanging out with another girl.

 

Toru:

I was hanging out with her but her motives were different. She took pictures of us holding hands and asked someone to take one for her when she hugged me. Then she posted them all in Instagram…

 

Taka:

Toru already knew her earlier than that cause he was already following her in Instagram. I know him well, he only follows people he knows or meets in real life.

 

Toru:

Unlike you huh? *winks*

 

Taka:

Heyyyyyy~~

 

Toru:

Anyways, back to the story, I think Taka saw those photos cause she tagged me in. I can imagine him reacting those photos by getting angry and crying.

 

Taka:

I DID. I was really angry that I started crying. I didn't know how long I was crying in my hotel room. Then I tried to call Toru to confront him about that, I called a few times and he didn't answer. I was really angry so I told myself "This is the end."

 

Toru:

I actually didn't know she was going to post those photos in Instagram. I didn't see them until I got back to the hotel room then I realized I had 10 missed calls from Taka. I know I'm doomed.

 

Taka:

The comments under both pictures were so agitating. Many fans of Toru saw those pictures and got mad, they kept confronting and asking her about her relation with him. Some people commented that they make a great couple. I saw those comments and was like "I AM Toru's boyfriend okay?" Fans started attacking her cause they thought she is dating Toru. I thought that too, I thought Toru was cheating on me. It always takes two person to cheat, so I told myself I couldn't forgive him.

 

Toru:

I actually unfollowed her in Instagram after seeing those comments. Many fans also sent me private messages demanding an answer from me about our relation, I didn't answer those messages of course. She was the one who started everything. She was flirting with me but taking it to another level by trying to 'show off'. She created the illusion that we were dating when we were actually not. I was also angry at her so I unfollowed her in Instagram.

 

I gave myself some time to calm myself down, then I tried to call Taka back.

 

 

________________________________

 

_"What now!?"_

_"Baby? Did you called me just now?"_

_"Wow! Took you forever to call back huh!?"_

_"Baby, is everything okay here? You called me so many times when I was away."_

_"What? Are you calling me back just to check if I am OKAY!?"_

_"Erm yeah? You sounded really angry now, is everything alright, baby?"_

_"You are repeating the same question! I don't wanna waste my time with someone like you!" ***hangs up***_

 

_________________________________

 

Toru:

Apparently he was angry at me, the tone of his voice shows it all. He always shows his emotions when he is angry so it's not hard to tell. And the fact he hung up on me that way, he never did that to me.

 

The following days were bad. Taka stopped talking to me and kept avoiding me. I knew something was off but I didn't know how to approach him and solve the problem. As you know I'm terrible in expressing myself so everything became worst. I tried to wait it up, and thought time will cool us down. But apparently if you don't approach the person to talk it out about it the problem will stay there forever unsolved.

 

Taka:

I stopped talking to him, and was stupid enough to believe that he will approach me eventually. But he didn't.

 

__________________________________

 

_After their practice._

 

_"Toru…" Taka gave Toru a small tap on his shoulder._

 

_"Yeah?" Toru turned to look at Taka, not knowing that he unconsciously raised his eyebrows._

 

_"We have to talk." Taka's face was written with anger but at the same time pain. He was whispering but at the same time his expression was displeased._

 

_"Okay…" Toru tried to hold Taka's wrist but Taka slapped his hand off._

 

_Toru was surprised at Taka's actions. He can sense the coldness and silence between them. Toru didn't want that._

 

**_Taka didn't want that too._ **

 

______________________________________

 

_"Let's break up."_

 

_"What?" Toru heard it in his very own ears, but he hoped he was hearing it wrong._

 

_"I said, LET'S BREAK UP."_

 

_"But why?"_

 

_"You should know the reason! You cheated on me! You chose that girl over me! You kept neglecting me for the past few months and I know you are preoccupied with a someone better than me! Stop wasting your time with me and go get her! Wish you two happily ever after!"_

 

_"Baby, wait! That's not the true story! It's a misunderstanding!"_

 

_"Stop trying! You like her! Admit it!"_

 

_"Baby…"_

 

_"Don't call me baby!" Taka walked away without looking back cause he knew he can't._

 

________________________________________

 

Toru:

I was devastated when he told me that. Like, really devastated.

 

Taka:

I was as well. It was easier said than done. I kept telling myself that I have to forget about him and our relationship, but I couldn't. It was so much pain. After breaking up with him I rushed back home and started crying whole-heartedly. I know I was the one who broke up with him but I hated myself for crying so much when it was me who decided to leave.

 

Toru:

I couldn't express or release my emotions. I really wanted to cry when I saw him walking away but I couldn't although I tried. All my feelings were locked within me and I couldn't find a way to release them.

 

Taka:

I was hoping and waiting for the day where he finally approach me again and say that he's sorry, and by then I will say "I'm sorry too." I wanted him to run after me and tell me that he's not willing to lose me, cause that will show that he still loves me. But he didn't

 

Toru:

You know when it comes to having a partner that doesn't express himself, misunderstandings will often happen, and it happened.

 

(Turns to Taka) You see, when you said that you are hoping me to run after you, I wanted to do that too. But I was afraid to do so cause you showed that you were angry, so I was thinking that you were still mad at me and you will just push me away if I run after you and express my unwillingness for us to separate. When in reality, the outcome will be the complete opposite.

 

Taka:

(Looks at Toru) I was confused with my emotions as well. I was angry and sad. Part of me was telling me that I have to stay mad at him cause of what he had done. Part of me was telling me that I am no longer mad at him and deep inside I still love him. I was in a big mess that time.

 

(To the camera) We literally stopped talking to each other after breaking up. I think it was almost 3 months?

 

Toru:

It was so awkward in those 3 months. SO awkward. During practice we still see each other but we didn't talk to each other not even about band stuffs. I talk to Ryota and Tomoya, he talks to them too; but when our eyes meet we will just look away quickly. I couldn't describe that awkwardness we had. Ryota and Tomoya noticed that too and when I told them that we broke up they were equally devastated as I am. Cause they know we love each other and breaking up with each other is something that they will never foresee.

 

Taka:

Whenever I finished writing the lyrics or music for a new song and I have to show it to Toru I will just give him the whole stack of papers while writing a note at the top of the paper. Something like: Toru, this is the lyrics for our new song. - Taka." After looking through the lyrics Toru will write his feedback or any corrections. He does the same whenever he had finished writing the chords of our songs.

 

For us to converse by writing short notes to each other is not difficult. This lasted for a while, and we had to go on tour again. Which means, we will have be with each other every single day, taking flights and getting cramped in the bus. Those are still fine cause we avoided sitting with each other in planes and buses, the biggest problem will be during our shows when we had to be professional and couldn't let our personal problems affect our performances.

 

Toru:

I was looking forward to our performances cause that was when I can fully immerse myself into the high adrenaline which I can temporary forget what was happening between me and Taka.

 

Taka:

You are right. But after the show everything turned into crap again.

 

Toru:

Exactly.

 

Toru:

Our first few shows turned up fine. On the face of it Taka seemed to be getting back his momentum and he looked happier though at times he looked tired.

 

Taka: I had to put on some makeup, at least some foundation cause I looked weary and dead without it.

 

Toru:

My eye bags just got darker and deeper. (Laughs) I had problems sleeping most of the nights. Mostly I tire myself down by giving all out in our shows so I can sleep at night. Otherwise I will be restless though tired.

 

Taka:

It was hard for us. 

 

Toru:

I think that was the 3rd stop of our tour which I approached Taka again.

 

Taka:

Yes it was.

 

_______________________________________

_Utilizing the venue facilities, Toru went to take a warm shower after the show, healing his aching muscles and recovering his tired body._

 

_When he got out of the shower Tomoya and Ryota already packed their stuffs and were ready to leave._

 

_"We are now going to have some food with the staff members. We wanted to inform Takahiro but we couldn't find him anywhere here. Try to look for him and help us pass the message, okay?"_

 

_Toru gave Tomoya a little nod while Ryota gave him a pat on the back before the duo left the dressing room._

 

_Packing his bags and arranging his stuffs, he then went to search for Taka's whereabouts. He knew Taka well enough, whenever he is in a bad mood after the show he has the weird habit of going to the toilet and stay there until he feels better._

 

**_He must be feeling really down today._ **

 

_Toru opened the toilet door and saw Taka standing against a wall, he was staring at the floor and his expression was indeed… solemn._

 

_Toru's heart almost broke upon seeing Taka so openly broken._

 

_He slowly approached his (ex) lover and patted his shoulder._

 

_"Hey," Toru's voice barely above a whisper_

 

_Taka slowly looked up, his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips turned into a frown._

 

_"You alright?" Taka slowly but hesitantly nodded._

 

_"Ryota and Tomoya have left to have some food, they said they couldn't find you so I went to look for you."_

 

_Taka was not saying anything, he just stared at Toru._

 

_"So…" he continued "I'm going to leave to the hotel shortly, you wanna go with me?"_

 

_Taka didn't respond._

 

_"Do you wanna go back to the hotel with me?" Seeing Taka not responding, Toru asked him again._

 

_Taka slowly nodded._

 

_"That's good. Now go pack your stuffs and we'll go together. I'll wait for you."_

 

_Taka stared at Toru for half a second before he reacted by walking out of the toilet._

 

 _Meanwhile Toru knew that he needs to do something for Taka. Taka was not sad. He was_ **_really sad._ ** _He knows it after seeing Taka so quiet and unresponsive. Taka was looking okay onstage earlier this evening, but he didn't know that deep inside he was so broken. He wants Taka to be his fragile princess but it hurts him seeing Taka so fragile right now._

 

_Toru sat on the couch waiting for Taka to pack his bags, desperately thinking of a way to save this ruined relationship. He has been thinking about it for a couple of weeks which probably explains the sleepless nights he had. Despite wanting to make up with Taka right away he knows that being caring towards him is the starting point. He must make Taka to feel secure and comfortable again with his company._

 

_And that's not easy judging their current relationship state._

 

**_It's not easy but I'll try._ **

 

_They left to the hotel after Taka finished packing his things._

 

__________________________________

 

_They walked together in silence. It was not a comfortable silence that they usually share but a rather awkward one._

 

_They were about to cross the busy road when Toru suddenly held Taka's hand._

 

_Taka turned to look at Toru, giving him a questioning stare. But deep inside he likes it._

 

 _"I…Just wanna make sure you're safe,_ **_(Cause you are my precious little fragile princess, I'll protect you at all costs)_ ** _"_

 

_Taka stared at their linked fingers for a few seconds. He misses that sensation, he misses that feeling, he absolutely misses the times where they held hands and walk together side by side, especially during winter when it gets really cold in some parts of Japan, it always feels good to hold your partner's hand._

 

**_Where did the times went?_ **

 

_"Taka…" While they were walking on the sidewalk on the way to the hotel, Toru suddenly said "Are you still mad at me?"_

 

_Taka turned to look at Toru again, but not answering._

 

_"Do you hate me?"_

 

_"…"_

 

_"I guess you really hate me…" Toru continued when Taka didn't utter a single word "You are not even talking to me now…"_

 

 _"… I can understand that feeling… Cause I hate myself too…" Toru let out a tired sight then forced a smile towards Taka. "Sorry,_ **_(I'm sorry, but if we can go back in time and be together again I'll definitely want to)_ ** _"_

 

_Taka fixed his gaze on Toru for a few seconds before he turned back._

 

_It was an awkward walk. But finally they reached the hotel. Toru walked Taka back to his hotel room, helped him to unlock the door before they went into the room together._

 

_"So this is it." Toru said while Taka's gaze wandered around the room._

 

_"I gotta go back to my room now." Toru said "Go take a shower and rest, you must be tired cause we had a long day." They may not be a couple anymore, but Toru still has to care for his band mate's wellbeing._

 

_"If there is anything, just go on to my room, which is just beside yours." Taka looked up and Toru before he slowly nodded._

 

_"I'll see you tomorrow…" Toru whispered, before leaning down and pressed a soft kiss on Taka's forehead._

 

_Taka widened his eyes upon realizing that Toru had just kissed him, but it all happened in a split of a second that he was unable to react on time, Toru was already making his way out of Taka's room._

 

 _"T… Toru…_ **_(Please, don't leave…)_ ** _" Taka's voice cracked a bit, which probably justified why he chose to stay quiet, cause he knew he was going to burst into tears at the moment he started talking._

 

_But no, he can't cry in front of Toru._

 

_"Yeah? What's wrong?"_

 

_"…" Taka hesitated for a while, he was about to say something but words failed him._

 

 _"G… Goodnight_ **_(I love you)_ ** _…"_

 

 _"Goodnight Taka_ **_(I love you too)_ ** _."_

 

____________________________________

 

 

_In the shower cubicle, Taka let the shower water run onto his body, trying to wash off all his negative emotions together with his tears that were streaming uncontrollably from his eyes…_

 

 

___________________________________

 

 

_Toru cried himself to sleep that night…_

 

 

___________________________________

 

Toru:

I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. I kept thinking of Taka that night, his broken expression, his close-to-crying-face, it breaks my heart seeing him so sad. He is the only person that can make me cry like a baby. And that night was when I realized he was the one who gave me life. He makes me feel how is it to really love someone; how is it to have emotions again. I never knew it takes courage to love someone. For someone so emotionless like me, it really takes a lot to love and I didn't realize it.

 

Taka:

Wow, I never knew you cried.

 

Toru:

(Teasingly) I did, baby, because of you~~

 

Taka:

(Blushes)

 

Toru:

Anyways that was not the end of the story. We were about to depart to another venue the next day when Taka was suddenly down with a fever.

 

It was during the morning when we were about to checkout of the hotel and leave. Everyone was ready but Taka was nowhere to be seen at the lobby. So I went to Taka's room, knocked on his room door a few times to check on him. It took him quite a while to answer the door. He was already fully dressed but he looked like as if he just woke up.

 

Taka:

I actually got up early because I couldn't sleep well last night, but felt sleepy after I took a shower, so I decided to lie down for a while but ended up falling asleep and didn't realized I had overslept till someone knocked on my door furiously for a few times. I barely got up and answer the door and saw Toru staring at me albeit furiously probably because I was late, but his furious stare quickly changed into a worried one.

 

 

___________________________________

 

_"Taka, are you alright? You look like you are feeling unwell."_

 

_"…"_

 

_Seeing Taka's flushed cheeks and swollen face, Toru knew that Taka's condition was way out. He reached his hand out to feel Taka's forehead, then his cheeks, with the back of his hand, then his neck, then his arms._

 

_"You look and feel feverish," Toru said as he looked around Taka's room "But you have to pack your stuffs now cause we are leaving."_

 

_Taka subconsciously looked at his room and let out a tired sigh seeing his dirty clothes piling around the place, his toiletries still in the bathroom, more stuffs on the coffee table. He felt bad for oversleeping and letting his team down. Suddenly he felt sadder than he already was._

 

_"Just sit down on the couch, I'll pack your stuffs for you, okay?" Toru's deep and gentle voice made him relieve as he slowly nodded._

 

_It didn't take any longer for Toru to finish packing Taka's stuffs in a decent way. He knows Taka well enough so he knows how does Taka usually pack his stuffs. Although he probably couldn't be as neat as Taka but at least it's better than squeezing everything into his luggage._

 

 _"We are done," Toru handed Taka his backpack "Sorry to say that you'll have to carry your bags and your luggage on your own, cause I have to carry mine as well._ **_(I hate myself that I couldn't help you)_ ** _"_

 

_"It's okay…" Taka said softly._

 

 

_____________________________________

 

_After they made their way to the lobby Toru informed the staffs and the other two members that Taka is down with a fever which explains why he was late. He apologized to them on Taka's behalf for the delay and reassured that he will take care of Taka and make sure he is fit to perform the day after._

 

_Taka felt bad for Toru cause he should be the one apologizing to the others cause he was the one who overslept and was late. He couldn't understand why it seemed so easy for Toru to take the blame. He wanted to apologize to Toru but he was already heading to the bus with the other staffs and members._

 

_In the bus Taka chose a good place for him to sleep in throughout the journey. Not long after the bus started moving he drifted off into a deep sleep…_

 

_…_

 

**_Perhaps not so deep._ **

 

 

**____________________________________**

 

_In the bus Toru insisted to sit nearby Taka so it will be easy for him to take care of Taka. He knows there is still a possibility that Taka was still mad at him so he hoped that Taka's feverish state will make him powerless to yell at Toru or shrug him away. Ironic as it sounds, he hopes Taka stays sick longer so he can be by his side for a longer time._

 

_Toru checked on Taka every 30 minutes, to ensure that he is sleeping well and warm. He carefully draped a blanket over Taka's shivering body and lowered the air condition so Taka can recover from his fever faster…_

 

_______________________________________

 

 

_The bus stopped by a rest station for whoever that needs a toilet break._

 

_Returning from the toilet, Toru approached the sleeping Taka, slowly shaking him awake. "Taka, we are at a rest station now, do you wanna go to their toilet?"_

 

_Taka didn't answer and continue sleeping._

 

_"Then I guess your answer is no?" He was about to go back to his seat when Taka suddenly starting muttering some incoherent words._

 

_Toru leaned down to listen what Taka was saying._

 

_._

 

_"Uhm… Toru… To…ru…"_

 

_Taka kept chanting Toru's name like a prayer, which made Toru wonder whether he was having a bad dream or he was just talking in his sleep._

 

_"Yes Taka? What's wrong?"_

 

_"T…T…or…u…"_

 

_"St…ay… h…ere…"_

 

_"Taka, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"_

 

_"Pl…ease…"_

 

_"I…'m… so…r…r…y……"_

 

_Toru noticed the small tears trailing down Taka's cheeks. At that moment, Toru understands everything._

 

_Why Taka was avoiding him. Why Taka was not answering him when Toru talked to him yesterday. The extroverted Taka who mostly shouts his pent up feelings and confronts that person whom he was mad at, is now quiet and unresponsive, staring into space, as if he had gave up on everything._

 

 **_Taka was not angry anymore_ ** _._

 

_He was sad._

 

_"I'm sorry too Taka…" he wiped off Taka's tears and started stroking his cheek trying to calm him down._

 

**_That was when Taka suddenly wrapped both of his arms around Toru's neck, and leaned on Toru's shoulder._ **

 

_"T…oru…" he sniffed._

 

_Toru stared at the sleeping Taka tenderly, inwardly cooing how cute Taka looks when he is sick and clingy. He absolutely misses Taka's clinginess ever since they broke up with each other. Toru was at one point annoyed with Taka's clinginess but he didn't realize how much he misses it after Taka decided to leave him._

 

_"Taka…" Toru hugged the vocalist back, to give him some warmth but at the same time to give himself a sense of Home again. "I won't leave you alone feeling sick and crappy here, okay? I will be with you always, even if you try to push me away, I will still be here."_

 

**_(Cause I miss you and the unconditional love you used to give me. What can I do without you?)_ **

 

_Toru plucked up his courage, leaned forward to lightly kiss Taka's forehead._

 

_Not long after, Taka fell asleep soundly on Toru's shoulder while clinging on Toru like a koala. Toru immersed into the close proximity they were sharing, indulging into Taka's so familiar scent, and closed his eyes…_

 

 

__________________________________

_They woke up an hour before they reached their venue, with Taka finding himself lying on Toru's shoulder while hugging him. Taka smiled, the first time in 4 months. It's always so calm and peaceful with Toru by his side._

 

_He wants to be back together with Toru again. He wanted to talk to him to clear up this misunderstanding. But he didn't know how to end this cold war between them nor how to approach him._

 

_Without Toru by his side his life turned into a mess and everything around him seemed so crappy again. All the sleepless nights, all the tears, all the late night parties with him downing bottles and bottles of alcohol trying to forget his negative emotions, all the attempts of trying to delete Toru's number, unfriend him in Facebook, block him in LINE and unfollow him in Instagram - but he just couldn't do them. He knows he can never let go of him no matter how. And he wonders if Toru feels the same._

 

 _He decided to talk to him again and tell him about his feelings, despite his fears and the possibility that Toru didn't want him back into his life,_ **_it's now or never._ **

 

**_____________________________________ **

 

_"Hey," Toru rubbed his tired eyes  "You feeling better now?"_

 

_"Toru…" Taka sounded fragile and cautious, as if a wrong word from him will ruin everything between them._

 

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

 

_"I… I had a dream…" Taka looked up and stared at Toru so tenderly. It seemed unusual, but Toru inwardly remind himself that Taka was still feeling feverish hence his unusual behaviour. But no, Taka was wide-awake and he knew what he was doing and talking. "I dreamt of us… cuddling together while sleeping… and it feels so good… I haven't hugged you in such a long time and I want that feeling to be back again…" Taka's eyes started getting glassy as he said those words, he tried to swallow his tears and continued "I… miss you so much. I know we see each other almost every day… but that doesn't feel the same… at all… I want to call you 'baby' again… I want to be clingy towards you again… I want to talk to you without writing notes to each other… make lots of songs with you… go to many places with you… I didn't know… I forgot… how much you mean to me…"_

 

_Toru was surprised at Taka's sudden revelation, especially the fact that he has been not talking to him for a while, he didn't foresee Taka to be talking so much again. Nevertheless he was still touched by Taka's words, he believed that Taka was revealing his true feelings so his words should be taken seriously._

 

_"I was… feeling like shit this morning… when I realized I got sick… I was so sad… cause you were not by my side… like you used to take care of me when I'm sick… you're always the first one to come over to make sure I'm okay… but this morning… you were not there… I wanted to find you… go to your room… but I remembered that we have broken up… and you probably won't care for me… anymore…"_

 

_"Taka, that's not true, that's definitely not true okay? I still care for you, no matter how, so stop overthinking stuffs."_

 

_"Then… you came to my room… and checked on me… I was so happy you came… that you didn't forget about me… But then… I was wondering… if you'll only care for me when I'm sick… and you will ignore me again when I'm feeling better…"_

 

_"Taka…"_

 

_"Are you going to really ignore me when I recover from my fever? Are you… ?" Taka looked deeply into Toru's eyes, tears trailing down Taka's already flushed cheeks._

 

_Toru couldn't deny it any more._

 

 _The fact that he actually loves Taka more than anything in the world. No matter how many miscommunications, misunderstandings and mistakes they both had, Toru had never thought of breaking up with Taka nor making him cry like that. He still cares for him and will definitely go for the extra mile to make sure Taka is fine, to make sure_ **_his_ ** _Taka is doing alright._

 

_Seeing Taka sobbing in front of him, he hates to see Taka being so sad, especially if the cause of him being so sad is himself. He really wants to scoop Taka into a hug, tell him not to cry cause everything is fine._

 

**_He wished he had the courage._ **

 

**_._ **

 

_"Can I hug you, Toru?" As if they are empathetic towards each other, they both felt the same._

 

_Toru gave a small nod and slowly pulled Taka into his arms._

 

_The sniffing and sobbing only got louder._

 

_"I'm so sorry, Taka…"_

 

**_I'm sorry for not saying no to the girl, be less gentleman and tell her I have a boyfriend…_ **

 

**_I'm sorry for not talking to you earlier to resolve this misunderstanding so we won't end up this way…_ **

 

**_I'm sorry for being insensitive and not know your feelings…_ **

 

**_I'm sorry for leaving you alone all the time, neglecting you while you blindly waited for me to come to you…_ **

 

**_I'm so sorry for everything…_ **

 

_They held each other tight for minutes, sobbing their feelings out. Despite the emotionless freak he is Toru eventually cried and realized he was feeling so much better after crying._

 

_After using up all of their energy crying, they continued hugging, calming themselves down._

 

_Taka was feeling so comfortable that he almost fell asleep in Toru's arms._

 

_._

 

 _When they finally let go of each other, their faces were wet with tears, eyes swollen from all the crying, but small smiles can be seen from their faces. It feels good to laugh your heart out with your loved one,_ **_but it feels so much better to cry with your significant other._ **

 

_Toru suddenly grabbed both of Taka's hands._

 

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

_Toru took a deep breath as if he was going to present a speech, but nope, he was not._

 

_"I love you._

 

_Can you be my boyfriend, once more?"_

 

_______________________________

 

Taka:

Then we reached the venue. We checked in to our hotel before we went to get dinner. And that was when Tomo and Ryota noticed the change in aura between us. Cause all of a sudden we were walking side by side again, we were talking to each other again. Toru actually requested to share a room with me cause I have not fully recovered from my fever.

 

Toru:

I guess the embarrassing moment was after we rested out stuffs in the hotel room and went to the lobby to meet the other guys.

 

Taka:

It was… We were holding hands when we walked to the lobby and as we approached them they gave us a round of applause… I was blushing so hard that time but I was happy that we were back together again.

 

Toru:

Everyone was happy for us too. I'm sure Tomo and Ryota must have got tired of the tensed atmosphere between us. I'm happy that all the misunderstandings were over.

 

(To Toru) **Did you explained to Taka what actually happened between you and the girl?**

 

Toru:

I did, in the bus, after I confessed (Laughs). I told Taka that me and that girl were not dating, she was trying to flirt with me by posting such misleading pictures. I also cut ties with her after this happened, cause she not only cause my relationship with Taka to break down, she also caused many chaos and fights within our fans. Our fans were angry, they kept asking her but she didn't answer. Many of them even sent death threats to her. She didn't answer those comments of course, I didn't really know what happened after that cause I've unfollowed her in Instagram and stopped talking to her.

 

Taka:

We came a long way through, I'm so glad we made up.

 

Toru:

Me too. I guess it's always easy to start a relationship but it's a challenge to maintain it.

 

Taka:

(Getting sentimental) (To Toru) I'm too lucky to have you in my life. I love you baby~

 

Toru:

(Blushes) I love you too.

 

 

**_They hugged. (Aww~~)_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDITOR'S NOTE: I'm sure many of you are starting to love this beautiful couple especially after reading their story about how they managed to stay together as a couple with a strong relationship after breaking up with each other once. 
> 
> Not all things can be mended, but relationships definitely can.


End file.
